Sister!
by Toshi Hisa
Summary: Michaelangelo is turned into a girl when a fight over the ocean goes terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey this is my first fic with a turtle becoming a girl so I hope that you guys can help me out. Depending on the ratings will determine if I continue.

Chapter 1: The fight

Mikey and the others were in the turtlecopter when they saw Hun and the Dragons moving a weapon across the ocean to the docks where Stockman was waiting. Mikey warned his brothers and they fell onto the ship and fought the PD's. Mickey saw the weapon as his brothers fought and saw Hun guarding it. He got ready for a fight and charged at Hun but was knocked away and into the weapon which was a… Nuclear Reactor! Mikey tried to get away from the reactor but his leg was stuck and he had no way out. His brothers had gotten back to the copter and were waiting for him. He still couldn't get his leg out from under the reactor, which was now set to detonate. He called them on the shellcell and told them good-bye.

"Mikey don't you dare die on us!" Raphael's voice cried out.

Mikey knew that his older brothers would cry their hearts out at his sacrifice, but they needed to get away and he told them that and listened as the copter went higher and higher. Mikey sighed and the reactor blew.

Raphael cried in the back of the copter as he and the last of his brothers flew home after failing to find Mikey.

-3 days later-

Mikey came home. She wasn't exactly sure who her family was but she knew they lived in the sewers. She started her search there and bumped into three creatures. She screamed and thought of what she needed to do. The three creatures looked at her and saw that she had an orange mask.

"Michaelangelo?" One asked.

"Yeah that's me, but my name is Michelle now. I changed it um… three days ago I think." Michelle stated.

Donatello looked over her and hugged her. He told his brothers that she needed to come home with them. Leonardo agreed and they took her home with them. When they got to the lair Don took her to the lab and did some tests to see if she was their missing brother. The tests came back positive and she was shown to indeed be their lost brother. Don rejoiced but he had yet to figure out how their brother had become their sister.

Michelle looked at her brothers after coming out of the lab and smiled. She was home. She went to where they were going and was told not to do today's exercises. She disobeyed and went to the spot she was going to stand at and got ready.

"Ready." She stated. Her brothers also got into position and master Splinter came in ordering them not to fight, but they stayed in position and Michelle wanted to show her moves.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not posting in while school has been holding me form typing.

Chapter 2

Mickey looked at her brothers and charged as she was ready for a good sparring match. The match began and the three brothers were taken down by teir new sister. Thw boys got up nd msiled at their sister as she had trained hard. Donnie left the room and went to his lab to see if he could find a way to reverse the nuclear effects on MIkey and make him a male again.

Leo looked at his sister and realized that she was not wearing any clothes and he went to get something to cover up her breasts from them. He found a shirt and had Mikey wear it. Mikey complained but she wore the shirt.

Hours later...

Mikey had gotten up and was now waiting on her brothers to come out of their rooms so they could all go to this thing in the park that she had wanted to go to. They came out in costumes that MIkey had picked out and they all four left for the party. when they arrived Mikey saw a boy standing on the sidelines and for the first time she feltlike she was truly in love.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter the next one will be longer i promise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own the turtles.

Leo watched his sister carefully and saw she was heading towards a boy and then grabbed her wrist and took them all home. Leo noticed that something was wrong with his sister.

Mikey stared at Leo and got really angry.

"Why did you make us leave the party?!" Mikey screamed.

Leo stared at her and told her to go to her room in which she gave Raph a kiss and left. Leo was shocked at what he had just seen and went to the dojo to train. He was starting to wonder if they would ever be able to get Mikey back to being a boy.

Donnie went to his sister's room and got a blood sample while she was asleep and started working on a way to change Mikey back to a girl. He worked for hours and hours on end.

**Sorry again for the shortness having slight writter's block. Any ideas are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the lack of an update. I have been super busy. Now that it is summer I might have more time to update if I can get on our computer without it shutting down on me…..

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own tmnt.

Chapter 4

Donnie worked hard as he took the samples back to his lab to try to find a cure. He worked for endless hours. He soon fell asleep at his desk and Leo sighed when he saw this.

The next day

Leo woke up and saw that he was in his room. He smiled and went to start breakfast, which he surprisingly didn't burn.

Mikey woke up and went downstairs and smelled something really delicious. She smiled as she woke up Raph.

(Sorry for the shortness yet again but I have seriously run out of ideas. I could really use some help my reviewers.)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for not being on in a while have been very busy.


End file.
